Hers
by OnceUponTheseDays
Summary: One-shots centering around Robin and Marian.
1. Hers

Those five years without him had been perfectly unbearable. No one seemed to realize that although she had only been a mere sixteen at the time he had left, she had loved, and still did for that matter, Robin of Locksley.

Loved with her whole self.

And, it wasn't that silly "puppy love" older folks assumed was all young people could feel. What she felt for Robin was real, actual, _love_.

Then, he left. He let her standing in her front entryway, silent tears streaming as he rode away to the Holy Hand. What an utter fool he was. Yet, her very heart ached for him all the same. She stood staring after him, even though he was no longer in her vision of sight, until her father finally got her to bed. She laid there still feeling as though she was still standing, staring after the fading figure of Robin.

Robin Hood; who was her very best friend. Her own childhood sweetheart.

Her love.

Hers.


	2. Color My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, but I sure do wish I owned Allan! (; **

…

She absolutely loved the way Robin made her feel.

Most of the time, it was this reckless feeling, like she could do anything. She found herself acting on those feelings, being her true self in doing so. A lot of the time, that ended with her in a sticky situation. But she always sweet-talked her way out of it…and if she couldn't Robin was always waiting in the shadows with his bow and arrow. Not that she was ever reduced to asking for help, Robin always butted in before anyone could hurt her.

But the feeling she always _loved _getting around Robin was that love feeling. She knew by just looking in his eyes that he'd go to the ends of the earth for her. Though it scared her, she always hoped her eyes mirrored his own. Hoped with all her heart that he saw past her snappy comments and rolled eyes, to see just how much he meant to her.

Whenever he ran away from trouble in her presence, ran away it the darkness of the forest, laughing with his band of outlaws, turning around to wink at her, she wished with all her might to be running with him. Running far away into the security of the trees, away from Guy and the Sheriff. But then she stopped herself.

The reckless feeling only went so far. But the love…the love, she could safely say, had no limits when it came to the two of them.

_Color my life with the chaos of trouble._


	3. Romeo

**A/N – I re-watched Season 2; Robin and Marian, oh, I love them.**

…

The first time he appeared outside her window, she refused to let him.

She was a young beauty of thirteen, he a charming boy of sixteen, and honestly, she was just terrified of being alone with him. They knew they were to marry since they were old enough to exchange high-fives after a well played prank, i.e. four and seven, so it wasn't like she was scared because she didn't _know _him, for heaven sakes, he was her very best friend. She was scared because she'd heard of the stories surrounding him and the young maids in the stables. How when they came back, the girls would be blushing crimson and he, the great heir of Locksley, would leave them with a wink before running off with Much.

After she said no to him the first time, he left her alone for two weeks before he came asking again. And he got a firm no, again, plus a slamming of her shutters. He stayed outside for a few moments, trying to seduce her into opening the shutters with sweet words.

The third time he came around was a mere three days later. This time he threw a rose through the window, (instead of a damn rock like he did last time, she's still got the bruise), and yes, it was rather dramatic but terribly romantic, like you'd expect.

So, when it soared through her window, she picked it up carefully and lifted it to her nose to inhale the sweet scent before walking towards the window and leaning out of it to see him grinning up at her. She tried to conjure up a haunting expression to grace her attractive features, and then asked as rudely as she could, hey, got to keep up appearances, "What do you want, Robin?"

And the Lord of Locksley, being his cheeky self and all, replied with a grin that could melt all the hearts in Nottingham, "Well, to see little beautiful you, of course, Marian."

She fought off a smile, and asked, "Why do you keep coming to see me by window, Locksley?"

"Well, Knighton, I could use the door, but where's the fun in that?"

_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade._


	4. Everything Is Alright

**A/N – Welp, it's raining and I have all the curtains/blinds up, and am sitting in my "circle room," which is basically a room that is a circle and sticks out from the rest of the house. It's so magical in here when it rains, like I'm in the middle of a storm and the rain isn't touching me.**

…

The idea of living in the forest before had been romantic. Living with Robin and his gang, sleeping under the stars, swimming in the river, the idea had been romantic, before. What she hadn't thought of was how annoying the critters could be when one was trying to fall asleep. She hadn't thought of John's loud snores, either. And that fact that she could not fall asleep made her even more teary-eyed; all she wanted to do was sleep after today.

She held back a sob, but couldn't keep back the sniffle. A very loud sniffle even compared to John's snores that could wake up the whole forest if not for the fact that his snores had become one with nature, after living in nature for so long.

Everything was so different in the forest. It was so dark. There's a difference between the dark of your bedroom, and the dark of the outside world at night. She felt like a little girl again, hiding beneath the covers to block out any nighttime monsters. And then there were the bugs. They were _everywhere_. She had to suppress the shriek that was forming when she found one in her hair. Her hair, for goodness sakes! And then one landed on the very tip of her nose, its beady eyes meeting her blue ones and she couldn't stop the loud terrified gasp that emitted from her mouth.

Well, after you let one out, you can't really stop the next one either, that comes from a sudden weight by your feet.

"Love, it's only me."

Her tears met his sympathetic eyes, tears that had been waiting to bubble over since she had laid down to go to bed thinking of her father, tears that had then bubbled over when she had thought a murderer was by her feet.

He grabbed the hand that she had been reaching out for him to take as soon as she had known it was him and he laid down next to her, whispering of how everything would be alright.

And for a few moments, in the darkness of the forest, amidst John's snores and the bugs of the night, she believed him.

_Tell me that you're alright, yeah everything is alright._


	5. You and I

Marian felt very comfortable, as much as Robin bragged about his "fit" body; his stomach was like a pillow of soft feather. And, as she would to a pillow, she smacked his stomach to even it out for her heads comfortably. She heard a soft protest from her "pillow" and giggled despite herself.

"Why you're down there, instead of up here by _my lips_, I'll never know." He sighed.

"Well, for one, your stomach doesn't attack me with its tongue whenever I get in a five mile radius…"

She felt a slight whack on the back of her head, and then lifted said head to give Robin her meanest look. "Now, now, young man, that's no way to treat your betrothed."

He held back a snort at the "manly" voice she had used to scold him with. So, Marian gave his stomach another slap for good measure, then settled back down on it.

A few moments later, right when she was beginning to become drowsy, she felt his hand playing with her hair. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, love."

"Well, is it good or bad?"

A brief silence ensued, and his deep voice responded, "Bad."

"Bad? Well then, tell me on the way back, don't spoil the mood, eh?" She lifted her head and gave a slow wink, whether it was slow because of how tired she was, or simply because earlier they saw a couple slow winking before pouncing on each other, he'd never know.

He nodded in agreement, and she sighed blissfully and instead of lying back on his stomach, she shimmied her way up towards his lips, and kissed him.

_We're at the top of the world, you and I._


	6. Here Comes The Sun

"_**And they all lived happily ever after…"**_

Happily ever after is a myth, and there's no use in believing in myths when reality is screaming for your attention.

Marian walked through to town with her guard, thinking of the words she had only just read in her new book. A guard was really no use; honestly, she could kick the whole damn guard crew's ass if she wanted to. All they knew how to do was swing swords around, blindly hoping to make contact with something concrete. Not to mention the fact they were all nothing short of being ridiculously stupid and evil…like a certain Sheriff.

"Lady Marian?"

She lifted her gaze, gently pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ear, "Yes?"

"Would it be all right if I was to look over some of the gifts over there? My wife's birthday is the day after next."

His sea green eyes were widened hopefully and he tapped his fingers on the side of his leg in a familiar beat; a sign of nervousness judging from his fading grin. Her heart reached towards him, and felt a guilty poke in her stomach for assuming all guards were terrible.

"Of course. But, I think it best that we don't mention this to Vasey."

"I agree, just as long as you don't "run off", as he fears, he shall never know."

She nodded in a way that he would know she wasn't planning a great escape, "I will not leave you…_today_."

He smirked when she emphasized today, before striding towards some of the stands.

"You **are** as kind as they all say."

She jumped, startled, and turned around, "Well, gee, look who it is. Mister Robin Hood; famous outlaw. Gracing me, of all people, with his presence?"

"Famous, is that what they're saying? Well, don't annoy me or else my "perfect, never missing shoot" might injure some guards in another "heartfelt, perfect plan to free some poor, distraught soul."

"Dramatic much?"

"Just what they're sayin', love," He grinned her favorite grin before slyly grabbing her hand. The movement did not go unnoticed by the guard, who simply shook his head and smiled.

_Little darling, here comes the sun._


	7. Catch Me

**Hay, I miss this story. So, I'm back…after like ten days…but I know ya'll missed me. (:**

…

A shrill yell woke up six outlaws bright and early one morning; the yell of one Lady Marian.

"What the hell…Will!"

The Saracen shared an amused look with the blue-eyed charmer while their leader ran, like hell was behind him, to rescue Marian from whichever trap she had fallen into. Not far behind him was the carpenter Will, who had a fearful expression on his face, knowing Robin would likely chew his head off for letting Marian get hurt. Well, what was he supposed to do? Make a Marian-proof lock or something?

Will walked slower as he got closer to Robin's voice. He glanced around a tree and saw Marian hanging from a tree by a rope tied around her stomach. Well, it's not like it was the first time. He was just happy that it hadn't been the toe puller. Robin would've killed him by now.

"You really need to be more cautious," Robin said, grinning up at Marian.

Marian gave him a sour look and, bending towards her toes, grabbed a small knife from her shoe and began sawing at the rope, "Oh, shut up."

"That's not very wise; you'll drop like a sack of potatoes as soon as you cut yourself loose."

Marian ignored him, and concentrated on her knife. A few more strokes and she'd be free.

"Really, Marian, I'll get Will to lower you down." Robin glanced around the area and Will, for reasons unbeknownst to him, ducked behind the tee. But Marian had glanced up and saw him, and something in her eyes told him to stay hidden.

Marian cut the rope for the last time, and a small yell emitted from her as she fell. Robin sprung into action, catching her in his arms at the very last second.

And that's why Marian hadn't wanted Will to lower her down, because she wanted Robin to catch her.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._


End file.
